Antes do Amanhecer
by Nanna Black
Summary: Um momento roubado na noite. Dois apaixonados, antes do amanhecer. LillySirius. Completa!


**Disclaimer:** JK possui tudo, eu sou só uma escritora ralé de fanfiction que esvazia sua cabeça em um caderno às vezes. Evanescence possui _Before The Dawn_. Eu queria ter escrito-a. Só possuo as palavras da história.

**Título Original:** 'Before The Dawn'.

**Antes do Amanhecer**

_Por Ireth Oronar_

_Tradução por Nanna_

_**Meet me after dark again**_

**Encontre-me depois do escurecer outra vez**

_**And I'll hold you**_

**E vou abraçá-la**

O rapaz deslizou a capa de invisibilidade de seus ombros. "Vim mais rápido que pude", disse ele.

"Eu sei"

A resposta veio de uma ruiva alta que estava esperando por ele. Ele tomou sua mão e andou com ela para o Salgueiro Lutador. Os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram de surpresa."Espere aí", resmungou ele, desaparecendo sob os galhos do Salgueiro. Houve um longo curso de xingamentos gritados, e então a árvore parou de se mexer. "Desculpe por isso", disse o rapaz, correndo para volta para ela, meio sem fôlego. "Podemos ir?" Ele a levou por uma massa de galhos.

_**I want nothing more than**_

**Não quero mais nada que**

_**To see you there**_

**Vê-la lá**

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno choramingo. O vento assobiava pela árvore, e os galhos balançavam ameaçadoramente. "Quase lá", disse ele, empurrando os ramos grossos de seu caminho. "Ah". Ali, diante deles, estava um túnel. "Eu desço primeiro", disse ele. Ele sumiu túnel adentro e, um segundo depois, um barulho abafado foi ouvido. "Desça para cá!" Gritou ele.

"Estou com medo".

"Eu te amparo".

Ela suspirou. _Como_ ela concordara com isso? Acontecia todas as vezes que ela saía com ele. Ele e suas idéias loucas.

_**And maybe tonight**_

**E talvez esta noite**

_**We'll fly so far away**_

**Nós voaremos para tão longe**

"Certo", respondeu ela, apertando os olhos para fechá-los. Ela se jogou no buraco e, de acordo com sua palavra, ele a amparou. Ele a levou por uma passagem. "Onde diabos estamos indo?" Ela perguntou-lhe. Ele não respondeu, apenas a içou para a escada diante deles.

_**We'll be lost**_

**Nós vamos nos perder**

_**Before the dawn**_

**Antes do amanhecer**

Ela escalou as escadas e entrou num quarto. Parecia bem normal, exceto pelo leve sinal de destruição. Os lençóis na cama estavam bastante rasgados, as cadeiras todas não tinham uma perna ou duas, e da mesa havia sido arrancado um largo pedaço. De algum modo, isso tudo parecia muito familiar. Algo encaixou-se. "Esta não é..." Começou ela lentamente, "... A Casa dos Gritos, é?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que sim".

Ela começou a dizer algo, mas ele cobriu sua boca com a dele.

_**If only night could**_

**Se ao menos a noite pudesse**

_**Hold you**_

**Segurá-la**

_**Where I could see you**_

**Onde eu pudesse vê-la**

_**My love**_

**Meu amor**

Ela deslizou os braços pelo peito dele e deixou-os descansar em sua nuca. Curvou a cabeça de leve e aprofundou o beijo. Ele afastou-se de leve e sentou-se na borda da cama, ela se dirigiu ao rapaz moreno e tomou as mãos dele nas suas. O luar infiltrava-se pelas janelas quebradas e cortinas rompidas.

_**Then let me never ever**_

**Então não me deixe nunca**

_**Wake again**_

**Acordar de novo**

"Não podemos continuar fazendo isso", sussurrou ela para ele.

"Eu sei", sussurrou ele de volta, "mas eu _preciso_ de você". A dor nos olhos e a angústia na voz dele eram demais para ela. Ela sabia que era a única por quem ele se importava. Ele não tinha ninguém que desse o amor que ele não tinha.

"Esta noite", disse ele, "você é toda minha".

_**And maybe tonight**_

**E talvez esta noite**

_**We'll fly so far away**_

**Nós voaremos para tão longe**

_**We'll be lost before dawn**_

**Nós vamos nos perder antes do amanhecer**

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele na cama. Ele puxou a capa dos ombros dela. A brisa suave não era fria. A gelidez amarga ainda viria. Ela timidamente abriu os robes dele. Sob sua camisa ela sabia que haveria cortes e hematomas. Ela já os vira antes, um emblema do desprazer da família dele. Ele puxou os lençóis rasgados e os cobriu a ambos, sempre cavalheiro.

_**Somehow I know that**_

**De algum modo eu sei que**

_**We can't wake again**_

**Não podemos acordar de novo**

_**From this dream**_

**Desse sonho**

Ele tremeu de antecipação. Os dedos gentis dela acariciavam seus ombros. Ele nunca pensara que pudesse sentir tanta emoção. Ele podia sentir os lábios dela apertando-se nos dele. Podia sentir a necessidade dela por ele.

_**It's not real**_

**Isso não é real**

_**But it's ours**_

**Mas é nosso**

Eles se agarraram ao corpo um do outro como se se agarrassem à própria vida. As cobertas de lado, a única coisa que existia no momento era eles. Por um momento, por um precioso momento, tudo mais derreteu-se e não havia nada a impedi-los de amarem um ao outro.

_**And maybe tonight**_

**E talvez esta noite**

_**We'll fly so far away**_

**Nós voaremos para tão longe**

Deitada ali sob o luar, ela sabia que era a coisa mais linda que ele veria na vida. Seu cabelo ruivo escuro estava esparramado pelo travesseiro, as bochechas rosadas da atividade, os lábios úmidos e inchados de beijá-lo. Seu corpo tão pálido, seus olhos tão verdes.

_**We'll be lost**_

**Nós vamos nos perder**

_**Before the dawn**_

**Antes do amanhecer**

Ela o tomou em seus braços e o abraçou. O coração dele batia rápida e irregularmente, e ele tremia suavemente contra o corpo dela. Ela correu a mão por seu cabelo negro, beijando-o suavemente. Ele virou seus brilhantes olhos azuis para ela. Ela parecia a milhões de milhas de distância, olhando sem foco pela janela.

"Lilly?"

O som de seu nome a fez retornar a atenção a ele. "Hmmm?"

"Eu te amo".

_**And maybe tonight**_

**E talvez esta noite**

_**We'll fly so far away**_

**Nós voaremos para tão longe**

Por trás do riso que escondia a dor dele, Lilly sabia que havia uma inocência de criança, e uma necessidade de ser amado.

"Eu também te amo, Sirius".

_**We'll be lost**_

**Nós vamos nos perder**

_**Before the dawn**_

**Antes do amanhecer**

F I M


End file.
